Naruto: New Roads
by ReyEvolution
Summary: Un giro de acontecimiento dará lugar a una nueva historia. Naruto Uzumaki entreno por si solo los últimos 6 meses antes de regresar a Konoha y ese simple hecho cambio por completo la historia que ya tenia escrita, nuevas aventuras, amores y rencuentro están por dar inicio. La voluntad de fuego y la maldición del odio terminara después de tantas generaciones, síguenos y averígualo.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Naruto: New Roads**_

 _ **Protocolo**_

" _Me volveré el ninja más fuerte y también me convertiré… ¡En el mejor Hokage que haya habido!"_

 _Frente a una tumba un joven de 12 años declaro esas palabras con una voluntad inquebrantable, sus ojos color azul eléctrico mostraban seriedad pero aun así amabilidad, la brisa hacia que su cabello rubio como el mismo sol se meciera hacia los lados._

 _Ese joven era Naruto Uzumaki._

 _Un Genin de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, Naruto se encontraba en el cementerio debido a que hoy después de mucho esfuerzo había regresado a su hogar luego de terminar su primera misión oficial como ninja y cuya misión de efectuó en el país de las olas._

 _Fue difícil pero lograron completarla._

 _Pero quizás por lo difícil fue que estaba contento, él no quería un camino fácil, necesitaba pruebas y obstáculos que superar para llegar a cumplir su sueño._

 _La tumba a la que Naruto Uzumaki le hablaba era nada menos que la tumba del mayor héroe que la aldea de la hoja haya tenido._

 _El Yondaime Hokage, El Rayo amarillo Minato Namikaze._

 _Ese hombre era el héroe de Naruto, su héroe y modelo a seguir, todo comenzó un día cuando su abuelo adoptivo Hiruzen le hablo sobre un niño huérfano de la rama civil que se convirtió en ninja._

 _Para nadie era un secreto que solo los hijos de personas de algún clan lograban sobresalir en el mundo shinobi, Naruto lo pensó al inicio y se desanimó al hacerlo y fue por eso que Hiruzen le conto esa historia._

 _Ese niño civil tenía un sueño, quería ser el más fuerte del mundo, el ninja más hábil de toda la historia… quería volverse un Hokage._

 _Al principio el rubio pensó que su abuelo adoptivo solo estaba bromeando con él para animarlo pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando el mismo Hiruzen le enseño el monumento Hokage y le señalo al Yondaime Hokage de la aldea._

 _Hiruzen le conto que ese niño era Minato Namikaze así como también la cuarta sobra del fuego, ese niño huérfano de la rama civil se convirtió en el Yondaime Hokage y fue alabado por miles de personas y temidas por muchas más._

 _Naruto sin darse cuenta sonrió._

 _Si ese niño pudo, ¿Por qué él no podría?_

 _Desde ese día el Yondaime Hokage fue la razón para la que él se esforzara y soportara cada fracaso que obtenía, siempre sonreí y jamás flaquearía porque ese… ¡Era su camino ninja!_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— Ya han pasado 2 años — Hablo para sí mismo un joven rubio de 16 años de edad.

Cabello rubio en punta, ojos azul eléctrico pero lo que en realidad lo hacía sobresalir era los diminutos bigotes de zorro que poseía en ambas mejillas, esas tres diminutas marcas eran su sello personal.

— Condenado Ero-sennin, mira que dejarme 6 meses disque para investigar algo — Murmuro con falsa molestia — Bueno, no importa.

Naruto vestía un conjunto clásico de ninja, camisa color naranja con rayas a los costados color negro, su pantalón poseía los mismo colores pero invertidos siendo el negro el predominante y el naranja solo en las rayas.

Luego de dos años decidió usar un atuendo más oscuro pero no fue capaz de abandonar su color naranja, algo le decía que ese era su color, pero cambio el color de su pantalón por negro y solo le dejo leves rayas naranjas.

Hace 6 meses su maestro le informo que iría a recolectar información sobre un grupo de criminales rango S que lo perseguían con recelo, bueno, a él no sino a su bestia interna.

El Kyubi No Yoko, el zorro de las nueve colas que destruyo a Konoha hace ya 16 años.

Akatsuki quería al Kyubi para quien sabe que propósito.

— ¡Naruto! — El rubio escucho como alguien lo llamaba — Te estaba buscando.

Se trataba de una joven de su misma edad.

Cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura y ojos color lavanda claro, su vestimenta consistía en un kimono de sacerdotisa, esa rubia era Shion, la heredera del país de los Demonios así como su actual líder.

— Lo siento, ¿Qué pasa? — Naruto volteo a verla — Pensé que estarías ocupada y por eso no quise molestar.

— Idiota — Murmuro la rubia en voz baja — Después de que ayudaste a mi pueblo y me salvaras la vida crees que me molestaría contigo por eso.

El rubio llevo su mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza y rio apenado.

— Naruto, tu… bueno… — Shion no quería preguntar algo que ya tenía la respuesta — Te iras, ¿Cierto?

Lo último lo dijo con un claro deje de tristeza.

El rubio sonrió con calidez.

— Lo lamento Shion, pero prometí regresar a mi aldea luego de 2 años y debo volver para cumplir mi sueño — Respondió explicando su situación.

— Pero eres mi primer amigo, la única persona que me acepto aun con mi Kekkei Genkai maldito — Reprocho Shion con tristeza — Aun si te ofrezco gobernar este país junto a mi te irías ¿Verdad?

— Ser un rey ¿Eh…? Jamás lo pensé pero no quiero ser un rey — Rio levemente — Mi sueño es volverme un Hokage como él y superarlo a toda costa.

— Hokage, ¿Ese título representa mucho para ti? — Pregunto la rubia.

— Así es, ese sueño infantil que tuve cuando solo era un niño marco mi camino y si lo abandono todo mi esfuerzo y dedicación no valdrán la pena — Respondió el rubio mirando el cielo — Pero sabes, no entiendo porque hablas como si no nos volveremos a ver.

— T-Tu… volverás — Shion no pudo ocultar su alegría — ¿Vendrás a verme?

— Por supuesto que sí, eres mi amiga y una persona preciada para mi — Asintió Naruto con seguridad — Ten por seguro que volveré y yo jamás rompo una promesa-Dattebayo.

Es cierto, ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado por esos segundos?

Naruto Uzumaki prometió estar a su lado por siempre y cuidar de ella, se convirtió en su primer amigo y también… en su interés amoroso luego de que derrotaran al Demonio Moryo.

Un Demonio que había atormentado su pueblo desde los inicios y cada sacerdotisa poseían como destino sacrificar su vida para lograr sellar al Demonio y así continuar el ciclo por toda la eternidad.

Pero ese ciclo termino un día.

Un día cualquiera un joven ninja apareció y sin preguntar o conocer a alguien arriesgo su vida para salvar un país que jamás había pisado.

Ese ninja le salvo la vida en el último segundo, su mirada la hipnotizo y sus palabras la cautivaron.

Ella que nació con un destino marcado.

Ella que poseía su historia ya escrita.

Ella que pensó que jamás tendría derecho a elegir su camino… fue salvada por un joven ninja de cabello rubio.

" _El destino no está escrito porque tú lo labras con tus acciones"_

No pudo evitar recordar las palabras que dijo cuándo lo conoció.

" _¡Di que quieres vivir!"_

" _Y-Yo, Yo… ¡Yo Quiero Vivir!"_

En ese momento un nuevo camino se abrió.

Sus poderes se fusionaron dando así un nuevo amanecer.

" _Escucha y grábatelo bien Demonio de mierda, ¡Yo Soy Naruto Uzumaki! ¡No Moriré Hasta Volverme Hokage!_

Declaro esas palabras con su inquebrantable voluntad y se lanzó a pique contra el Demonio Moryo derrotándolo con su último ataque.

Sin darse cuenta una lágrima de alegría bajo por su mejilla derecha.

— Shion — El rubio al verla llorar corrió hacía ella preocupado — ¿Estas bien?

La rubia llevo sus manos al pecho y se colocó en puntillas.

Acerco su rostro al del rubio y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar unió sus labios con los de él en un tierno beso.

Nada de lujuria.

Nada de deseo.

Ese beso solo le trasmitió todo el amor que poseía hacia él.

— S-Shion, ¿Tu…?

— Es una maldición, sino vuelves la maldición se activara y morirás — La rubia llevo su mano a sus labios — Así que cuando regreses la removeré — Ella sonreía juguetonamente — Prometiste ayudarme a traer al mundo a la próxima sacerdotisa así que más vale que lo cumplas.

— Qué problema, déjame recordarte algo — Naruto camino al frente y volteo a verla — Naruto Uzumaki, jamás rompe una promesa-Dattebayo.

Diciendo eso emprendió camino lejos de ahí, Naruto supo que ese beso de parte de Shion fue una despedida hasta que se volvieran a ver.

La sacerdotisa del país de los Demonios se quedó viendo el camino que emprendió el rubio que hasta hace poco estuvo frente a ella con sus labios unidos a los suyos.

— Por supuesto que lo sé — Ella miro al cielo que gracias a Naruto podía ver ahora con felicidad — Sino lo supiera jamás te hubiera entregado mi corazón.

Esperaría pacientemente el regreso de su mayor héroe.

Sacaría a su país del olvido y lo volvería uno de los más influyentes del mundo shinobi para que cuando Naruto fuera Hokage contara con su ayuda incondicional.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _Una niña lloraba en medio de la nieve._

 _Sus hermosos ojos color perla no paraban de producir lágrimas de dolor._

 _Por culpa de su debilidad su tío había sido sacrificado y ahora su familia la veía como un mero estorbo, había perdido a su madre hace años y lo menos que quería era perder el aprecio de su padre._

 _Pero ya lo estaba haciendo._

— _¿Qué te paso? — Un niño de cabello rubio caminaba entre la nieve — ¿Por qué lloras? — Pregunto acercándose a ella — No hay que llorar._

— _Es que yo, yo…_

— _¿Dónde está tu casa? — La niña no respondió — Que remedio, vamos._

 _El niño rubio tomo su mano y la ayudo a regresar, al cabo de unos minutos habían arribado a una enorme mansión que a los ojos del rubio parecía un palacio._

— _¿Por qué lloras si tienes una casa tan grande? — Pregunto el rubio mirando la estructura avergonzado ya que su hogar frente a la casa de la niña parecía un basurero — Yo no tengo a nadie, pero no… no lloro-Dattebayo._

 _La niña lo vio con asombro._

 _Ese niño de cabello rubio no paraba de sonreír._

— _¡Adiós! — Se despidió el niño corriendo lejos de ahí._

 _ **Konohagakure – Cementerio**_

Una hermosa joven de largo cabello azul oscuro que le llegaba a la cintura, piel clara como la leche y ojos color perla que dejarían ido a cualquier hombre.

Hinata Hyuga se encontraba en el cementerio llevándole flores a una tumba en especial. Hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre así como el cumpleaños de su hermana menor.

Los Hyuga siempre evitaban venir el día de hoy para no amargarle el día a la heredera del clan Hyuga y no hacer sentir mal a Hanabi.

Ella lo entendía.

¿Quién querría hacer llorar a una joven en su cumpleaños?

Pero en secreto ella siempre venía a dejarle flores a su amada madre.

— Ya han trascurrido 2 años desde que se fue — Hinata retiro las flores viejas y coloco las nuevas que acababa de traer — Sabes Oka-sama, justo ahora soy un Chunin de la aldea y espero lograr ascender dentro de poco a Jonin como Neji-niisama.

Una brisa golpeo su rostro alborotando su radiante cabello azul.

— Debo regresar o notaran que falto en la reunión — Hinata se levantó y vio por última vez la tumba — La próxima vez que vuelva espero regresar junto a él como hace 2 años.

Faltaban solo pocos días para su regreso.

El regreso que espero con emoción durante 2 largos años.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution…**_

 _ **¿Cómo han estado hermanos de Fanfiction?**_

 _ **Ayer estaba viendo Naruto y la inspiración llego a mi mente y dije… Hay que hacerlo.**_

 _ **Sin poder evitarlo una nueva trama llego a mi mente y ya que no podía añadirla a High School DxD Re: Life porque dañaría su drama decidí hacer otra cosa, decidí crear otro Fanfic.**_

 _ **Ustedes saben que mi Fanfic principal es High School DxD Re: Life pero de vez en cuando público historias que llegan a mi mente para de estresarme ya que si me quedo solo pensando en algo me estancare. Así que si te llega una musa úsala como mejor puedas.**_

 _ **Ahora me la doy de poeta jejeje.**_

 _ **Sobre mi Fanfic de Shokugeki No Soma ya tengo el capítulo 2 pero no lo publicare, es más, eliminare la historia hasta nuevo aviso ya que la trama que tenía planea fue antes del desmadre que se está armando y juro que mi idea con los acontecimientos recientes no quedaran bien y primero muerto antes de escribir basura para ustedes mis fieles seguidores.**_

 _ **ReyEvolution es pura calidad señores…**_

 _ **Life: Kizuna lleva 2.000 palabras en camino así que espérenlo que en el próximo empezara la guerra… ¡Olviden lo último que se me chispotio!**_

 _ **Ahora hablemos de esta historia.**_

 _ **La trama de Naruto ya finalizo por lo que es fácil crear una sub-trama y publicarla ya que nada cambiara porque la historia ya finalizo (No como One Piece que nunca acaba, soy su fans pero encuentren el maldito One Piece de una vez).**_

 _ **De una vez aclaro algo.**_

 _ **Aquí Naruto no sea un Dios en un mundo de humanos, siempre que leo un Fanfic así lo dejo porque quien quiere ver algo donde el protagonista sea un Dios Nivel Infinito.**_

 _ **No esperen ver a Naruto sacar el manto dorado de Kurama porque aún no pasara mis queridos amigos… aun no pasara…**_

 _ **Como pueden ver empesare desde Shippuden porque narrar la infancia y traición de Sasuke es aburrido, todos queremos ver que cambiara en Shippuden así que la infancia de Naruto como sus inicios como ninja ocurrieron igual que el canon así que espero que no haya confusión.**_

 _ **Sasuke será bueno o malo.**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha es el deuteragonista de la serie y si le quitamos eso perderá su esencia pero si le ponemos un propósito o meta no alterara su personalidad así que Sasuke sera diferente a como muchos lo escriben en los Fanfic (No pienso hacer un Sasuke emo nivel Dios que repudie su existencia como Zeref).**_

 _ **Naruto ya conoció a Shion y cómo pudieron ver abra más de un romance en este Fanfic. Sakura no entrara en ningún romance ya que para mí ella es la perfecta hermana de Naruto más no interés amoroso ya que incluso hace como tres o cuatro días Kishimoto declaro que jamás pensó en Naruto y Sakura como posible romance.**_

 _ **Todo el pleito de los fans se lo armaron ellos mismo (Abecés somos tontos y me incluyo ahí jijiji)**_

 _ **Espero que aprecien esta historia como las demás, quiero saber sus opiniones así que sí que por favor escriban que tal les pareció mi nueva obra de arte jejeje.**_

 _ **Es un protocolo y siempre los hago cortos así que tranquilos.**_

 _ **Espero sus ¡REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima ReyEvolution…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto: New Roads**_

 _ **Capítulo I**_

 _El Regreso Del Héroe_

 _ **Parte I**_

— _Entonces partes hoy — Una mujer de largo cabello rubio peinado en dos coletas que caían en su espalda realizo esa pregunta — Me preocupa que vayas a estar 2 años junto a Jiraya, no confió de todo en ese pervertido._

— _Jajaja — Reía un joven rubio de 14 años — Cálmate Tsunade-obachan, no creo que Ero-sennin intente volverme un pervertido._

 _Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba guardando en una módica mochila su ropa de repuesto y algunos empaques de ramen, no sería como el ramen del Ichiraku pero algo es algo._

 _Una de las cosas que más extrañaría cuando se fuera de viaje a entrenar seria su preciado ramen del Ichiraku, pero tenía que ser fuerte, si sacrificar su preciado ramen por 2 años para volverse más fuerte era el precioso lo haría._

— _Naruto — Lo llamo Tsunade — El camino que escogiste te traerá más desgracias que alegrías, estás dispuesto a traer a una persona de la oscuridad solo por una promesa._

— _Sabes Tsunade-obachan, para mi Sasuke es algo más que un simple rival o mejor amigo — Naruto dejo de guardar su equipaje en su mochila — Siento que es mi deber salvarlo, no sé porque pero es como si alguien me lo pidiera._

— _Si fueras otra persona diría sin escrúpulos que estas demente — Rio Tsunade al escuchar las palabras del rubio menor — Pero es cierto, tu eres alguien muy impredecible y debo admitir que tus estúpidas palabras siempre aciertan._

— _No sé si me alaga o insulta — Bufo el rubio de bigotes — Yo soy yo y eso no cambiara jamás._

— _Déjame decirte algo mocoso, si en 2 años vuelves y sigues igual de débil juro que regresaras a la academia ninja por un año entero._

— _Eso es abuso de poder-Dattebayo, no use su puesto como Hokage para intimidar a un Genin._

— _Recuerdas la apuesta que hicimos cuando Jiraya te llevo a buscarme._

— _Por supuesto que si — Naruto abrió su sudadera naranja y saco un collar que poseía la jema de color verde — Esta es mi más preciada posesión._

— _¿Tu más preciada posesión? — Tsunade lo miro sorprendida — ¿Es tan importante ese collar quitando el hecho de su valor económico?_

— _Claro que sí, este collar me lo diste cuando me reconociste como un verdadero ninja, esta piedrita verde es el símbolo de mi juramento._

" _Cállate y observa anciana, el ninja que se volverá Hokage… ¡Seré Yo!"_

 _Esas palabras llegaron a su mente, ese juramento fue hecho cuando la protegió del ataque hecho por el esbirro de Orochimaru, fue también el día que logro realizar el Rasengan correctamente._

— _Es verdad — Tsunade sonrió levemente — Después de todo aun siendo un cabeza hueca tú serás Hokage._

— _Otra vez me ofende — Reprocho Naruto — Pero tiene razón — Naruto ajusto su bandana mientras sonreía — El ninja que se volverá Hokage… ¡Seré Yo!"_

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Konohagakure – Oficina Del Hokage**_

Tsunade Senju se encontraba sentada en la silla de su escrito firmando un sinfín de documento, pero el problema era que esos documentos en vez de disminuir solo aumentaban cada 10 minutos.

— Maldita sea mi suerte — Maldijo Tsunade en voz baja — Solo yo acepte este puesto que no me deja tiempo libre, si tan solo hubiera dicho que no, en estos momentos estaría apostando libremente.

— No reniegue tanto Tsunade-sama, admita que a pesar del forzado papeleo usted adora este trabajo — Una pelinegra le comento al lado — Desde que llegamos a Konoha hace casi 3 años el tiempo nos ha favorecido.

— Es verdad — Tsunade llego a una conclusión — El papeleo no viene por sí solo, alguien tiene que traerlo — La rubia giro sus ojos color miel hacia la derecha — Shizune, ¿Crees poder vivir sin ambos brazos?

— ¡Piensa Quitarme Los Brazos Solo Porque Le Traigo El Papeleo! — Exclamo la pelinegra asustada — No se atreva Tsunade-sama, tengo mis derechos como secretaria.

— Era una broma — La rubia saco una botella de sake de su escritorio y bebió un poco de una pequeña copa — Por eso estas soltera Shizune, ¿Dime que hombre desearía estar con una mujer tan seria y aburrida como tú?

— Guarde silencio por favor — Dijo Shizune decaída — No quiero ni deseo hablar de eso — La morena estaba por retirarse hasta que un pensamiento llego a su mente — Tsunade-sama, no es hoy que el regresa.

— Hoy… — Repitió Tsunade y luego entendió el significado de las palabras de su asistente — Es verdad, el mocoso regresa el día de hoy.

— Fueron 2 años ¿Cierto?, me pregunto cuándo habrá cambiado — Shizune lazo esa pregunta al aire — Espero que allá estado bien.

— Lo estará, ese mocoso obstinado desea sentarse en esta silla y yo estaría ahí cuando lo haga.

— Tsunade-sama, ¿Usted desea apoyar a Naruto-kun en su sueño? — Pregunto Shizune conmovida por las palabras de su maestra.

— Apoyar, ¿De qué hablas tú? — Cuestiono Tsunade — Yo estaré ahí cuando el este tan estancado de trabajo y le diré en la cara "Te lo dije" y me retirare riendo.

Una gota de sudor bajo por la mejilla de Shizune.

— Tenía que ser, mi maestra jamás cambiara ¿Verdad?

— ¿Dijiste algo Shizune? — Pregunto Tsunade seriamente.

— ¡Nada Tsunade-sama! — Se apresuró a responder la pelinegra.

 _ **Konohagakure – Centro**_

Por las calles de Konoha una joven de altura promedio caminaba con bolsas en mano.

Cabello rosa y ojos verde jade, esas serían sus características resaltantes.

Sukura Haruno, miembro del antiguo equipo #7 y ahora Chunin de la aldea escondida entre las hojas se encontraba comprando ciertos tipos de implementos que necesitaría cuando fuera a entrenar con su maestra.

" _No te preocupes Sakura-chan, te prometo que traeré a Sasuke de vuelta"_

— ¿Por qué recordé esa promesa? — Se preguntó a sí misma la joven Chunin de cabello rosado — Es verdad, ya han pasado 2 largos años — Sus ojos miraron a su alrededor — Ya vendría siendo tiempo que regresara.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, el tiempo de verdad pasaba muy rápido sin que se dieran cuenta o lo vinieran venir.

Sin que lo pudiera ver venir una persona paso a su lado corriendo a una velocidad casi ilegible y por descuido propio tiro las bolsas de compra que poseía en mano.

— ¿Q-Que p-paso…? — Se preguntó sorprendida viendo hacía donde se dirigía esa persona — Mejor la sigo — Dejo las bolsas en el suelo y ajusto su bandana ninja — Si es un intruso puede ser peligroso.

 _ **Hace 20 Minutos**_

Naruto Uzumaki caminaba con tranquilidad hacía su aldea natal, estaba a solo unos minutos de volver al pueblo que dejo atrás hace 2 años con el único propósito de volverse más fuerte y traer de la oscuridad a su mejor amigo.

— Me pregunto cuanto habrán cambiado todos — Hablo para sí mismo imaginando los posibles cambios de sus compañeros — Shikamaru es un vago y dudo mucho que los demás de su equipo cambiaran tanto, ya no puedo esperar para verlos a todos.

Una sonrisa zorruna adorno su rostro.

Él quería ver de nuevo a sus compañeros de generación.

— ¡Oye mocoso! — Un grupo de sujetos lo llamo con voz molesta — ¡Danos tu dinero o te mataremos!

— ¿Eh…? — Fue lo único que pudo decir el joven Uzumaki — ¿De qué hablas viejo? — Un signo de interrogación se formó en su mente — Es la mayor tontería que he escuchado, no te entregare mi dinero.

— ¡Cállate! — Exclamo el ladro sacando un kunai de su bolsa — Es mejor que te rindas o te mataremos.

Los demás ladrones se armaron con kunais y shiriken, tal parece que no estaban bromeando y que si hablaban en serio.

— "Menudo royo" — Pensó nervioso el rubio de bigotes — "¿Por qué me pasa esto cuando estoy por regresar a la aldea?"

— Oigan — Naruto los llamo y obtuvo su atención — De verdad haremos esto.

La respuesta que recibió fue un shuriken pasar a solo centímetros de su mejilla izquierda, solo unos centímetros más y hubieran rasgado levemente su mejilla.

— Ya veo — Dijo en voz baja el rubio de ojos azul eléctrico — ¡Vengan Entonces!

Molestos al pensar que el rubio se burlaba de ellos los ladrones se agruparon en columnas y se lanzaron uno tras otro tras Naruto.

Los kunais que usaban eran usados con la intención de herir mortalmente al joven Uzumaki, pero luego de 2 años de entrenamiento con unos de los tres Sannin predecir movimientos tan sencillos como los que los ladrones estaban empleando era pan comido.

— "Me pregunto si yo atacaba así en el pasado" — Se preguntó con vergüenza propia, algo le decía que la respuesta era un rotundo "Si" — Que vergüenza…

Lo último lo pronuncio en vez de pensarlo y a pesar de hacerlo en voz baja los ladrones fueron capaces de escucharlo a la perfección.

— ¡Te Burlas De Nosotros Mocoso! — Grito uno con molestia — No te creas tanto bueno para nada.

— Eso no era con ustedes — Se defendió Naruto esquivando varios shuriken que fueron arrojados a su persona — Paremos esto ya, no quiero herir a nadie — Intento detener la disputa — Solo quiero regresar a mi aldea tranquilo.

— Doton: Shinjūzanshu no jutsu — Un jutsu fue creado por uno de los ladrones y el usuario se ocultó debajo de la tierra.

— ¿Dónde está? — Se preguntó Naruto.

— Debajo de ti — Hablo el ladrón tomando los tobillos de Naruto y hundiéndolo en la tierra — ¡Ahora!

Exclamo lo último a sus compañeros los cuales entendieron el significado de sus palabras.

— Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu — Una bola de fuego de tamaño medio salió de la boca de uno de los ladrones.

Arrojándola sobre el cuerpo enterrado de Naruto.

Impactando directamente en el indefenso joven de cabello rubio.

— ¡Imbécil! — Reprocho uno de sus compañeros — Lo mataste y quemaste su dinero.

— Cierra el pico, ese rubio me molesto — Se excusó el usuario del anterior jutsu — Dentro de poco cazaremos otro idiota.

Los ladrones dando por hecho su victoria bajaron su guardia sin percatarse de como la figura quemada del rubio explotaba dejando un humo en el aire.

— Y después yo soy el idiota — Murmuro Naruto reapareciendo detrás de ellos — ¡Oigan!

Los ladrones al escuchar su voz voltearon cometiendo un grave error.

Al hacerlo cada uno sintió como sus cuellos eran tocados con fuerza en sus respectivos nervios dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo.

— Mi dinero es algo importante y jamás lo dejaría a la ligera — El rubio saco de su mochila un monedero en forma de rana — Jamás te abandonare amigo mío.

El monedero era tan liviano que lo extraño y lo hiso sudar frio.

Abrió lentamente su monedero encontrándose con un pedazo de papel arrugado y luego de sacarlo y abrir el papel leyó la nota escrita en la hoja.

" _Me lleve el dinero, espero no te moleste… Naru…"_

Su ceja tembló con molestia.

Fijo su mirada en la aldea de la hoja que quedaba a solo 15 minutos de su ubicación.

— ¡Tu…! — Exclamo furioso — ¡Me Pagaras Cada Moneda Que Gastaste!

 _ **Parte II**_

Los recién graduados de la academia ninja se trasladaban por el centro de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

Konohamaru Sarutobi junto a sus mejores amigos y compañeros de equipo Udon y Moegi iban conversando de temas triviales para ellos.

— Debes estar feliz Konohamaru — Hablo Moegi llamando la atención del nombrado — Ahora eres un ninja como Naruto-san.

— Es verdad, ahora soy un ninja como Naruto-niichan y lo superare para volverme Hokage — Konohamaru Sarutobi elevo su puño al cielo — Ya verás que te derrotare Naruto-niichan.

— Konohamaru como siempre es enérgico a tempranas horas de la mañana — Comento Udon suspirando por el comportamiento de su compañero y líder de equipo — Mi vida será agitada a partir de ahora.

— Nuestras vidas, ahora somos un equipo oficial y nos cuidaremos las espaldas a partir de ahora — Informo Moegi corrigiendo las palabras de su compañero — Entonces líder, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

— No lo sé — Esa respuesta saco una gota de sudor a ambos jóvenes Genin — Hoy nos graduamos y no sé qué hacer, nuestra misión será mañana temprano y creo que tenemos el día libre.

Los tres siguieron caminando hasta que Moegi obtuvo una gran idea.

— ¡Oigan chicos! — Los llamo la joven ninja — Naruto-san esta por regresar a la aldea y creo que sería un buen gesto de nuestra parte limpiar su departamento — Opino la peli naranja — ¿Qué dicen?, le damos la sorpresa antes que regrese.

— Eso es buena idea — Konohamaru estuvo de acuerdo con la proposición de su amiga — Naruto-niichan estará tan agradecido que nos entrenara y nos enseñara uno de sus nuevos jutsus.

— Quitando ese hecho creo que sería una buena acción de nuestra parte, Naruto-san nos ayudó mucho en el pasado — Udon expreso su opinión — Vallamos a limpiar su apartamento.

— Entonces decidido — Konohamaru dio un paso al frente liderando al equipo — Equipo Konohamaru nuestra primera misión fue adelanta y consistirá en limpiar el apartamento de Naruto-niichan — Los tres Genin alzaron sus brazos de acuerdos — ¡Andando compañeros-Kora!

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Shikamaru Nara es un Jonin de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, fue ascendido a Chunin luego de la invasión que la aldea sufrió hace 2 años siendo el único Genin ascendido en ese periodo.

El pelinegro salía de la torre Hokage para ir a una reunión con su antiguo equipo, aun eran compañeros pero el al ser el único Jonin ya no podía decir que era miembro a tiempo completo del equipo.

Pero a pesar de eso sus familias o clanes ninjas poseían un tratado desde la antigüedad en donde juraron protegerse mutuamente, ese tratado fue pasando en generaciones y ahora ellos poseían ese peso en sus espaldas.

No les molestaba ya que se agradaban pero según Shikamaru era tedioso llevar palabras ajenas en sus hombros.

— Que molestia — Murmuro el joven Jonin llegando a un muy conocido local de barbacoas — "Tener que perder mi tiempo libre solo para hablar con Ino y Choji".

Lo último lo pensó.

Lo menos que quería era que su compañera rubia lo escuchara y terminara golpeándolo en la cabeza, en esos momentos no quería recibir ningún golpe.

— ¡Shikamaru! — Choji lo vio entrar al local y grito su nombre — ¡Estamos aquí!

El nombrado sonrió, aunque para el fuera un molestia compartir con sus compañeros eran momentos que aunque no lo dijera en voz alta apreciaba enormemente.

— Ya voy — Respondió el pelinegro acercándose a la mesa.

Sentándose en la silla que quedaba justo al lado de su compañero de equipo.

— Tardaste mucho — Reprocho una rubia de ojos verde jade — Siempre vienes con retrasos y cuando llegas inventas un pretexto.

— No quiero oír eso de la que dura dos horas antes de salir de la casa solo porque no se ha terminado de arreglar — Objeto Shikamaru — No entiendo que haces tanto tiempo frente a un espejo y cuando sales te vez igual Ino.

— Guarda silencio, para una joven mujer en su etapa de florecer debe cuidar su belleza ante todo — Informo Ino cruzando sus brazos — Los hombres como tú nunca entienden y por eso no aprecian la belleza femenina.

Los dos ninjas suspirando al oír las palabras de su compañera de equipo, ambos ya estaban acostumbrados a escucharla hablar de ese modo.

— Por cierto Shikamaru — Choji le hablo al pelinegro — ¿Cuándo volverá Naruto?

Naruto.

Ese nombre los hiso recordar momentos del pasado, aventuras que vivieron junto a su buen amigo y fiel compañero, el rubio cabeza hueca #1 en sorprender a las personas.

— Ya pasaron 2 años, espero que Naruto vuelva pronto — Comento Ino sonriendo — Sakura extraña mucho pasar tiempo con sus compañeros.

— No sé porque, pero siento que cuando regrese este lugar volverá a ser tan escandaloso como lo fue en el pasado.

Una tenue sonrisa se formó en los labios de Shikamaru, si tan solo el supiera lo cierta de su teoría se hubiera impresionado de sí mismo.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Naruto Uzumaki corría saltando a una velocidad muy alta por los tejados de los locales de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

Sus ojos color azul eléctrico estaban siendo enfocados en el camino que quedaba frente a él, un solo pensamiento cruzaba por su mente y podría jurar que su Demonio interior reía por su desdicha.

— ¿Cómo pude bajar la guardia tan fácil? — Se maldijo así mismo el rubio de ojos azules en reproche — Conociéndola ya lo abra gastado todo y no habrá dejado nada.

Fijo su punto de llegada y se detuvo frente a unos apartamentos.

Bajo del tejado y aterrizo en el suelo.

— ¡Espera! — Una persona grito a su espalda — Detente en este instante.

— ¿Eh…? — El rubio ladeo su rostro confundido — ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Sakura-chan?

La nombra se detuvo y lo miro perpleja.

Solo una persona en esta aldea la llamaba de ese modo tan coloquial y despreocupado.

Solo una y se había ido a entrenar hace 2 largos años.

— N-Naruto… — Murmuro la joven de cabello rosa — Eres tú de verdad, ¡Naruto!

Cuando quiso verlo se llevó la sorpresa que su compañero se había movido hacia los departamentos de la zona, se sorprendió los primeros segundos pero recordó que justo ahí vivía el rubio de bigotes.

Al visualizar su apartamento el rubio subió de un salto al último piso y al encontrar la puerta exterior abierta se adentró a paso lento en el interior de su hogar.

Las luces apagadas.

El silencio reinaba en ese lugar.

Camino hasta la habitación que era usada por el para dormir y al llegar abrió la puerta y camino sin preguntar nada más.

Justo ahí.

Acostada con tranquilidad se encontraba una joven de su misma edad.

Cabello color anochecer que llegaba justo a su cintura, ojos verdes como dos joyas jades y un rostro delineado a la justa perfección, cuerpo modesto pero a la vez voluptuoso.

La medida perfecta.

— Llegaste — Hablo la joven pelinegra — Pensé que tardarías más, debo suponer que algo ocurrió.

— Pasaron ciertas cosas a mitad de camino — Respondió el rubio — Admito que si no hubieran pasado no me hubiera percatado a tiempo.

— Mala suerte, llegaste tarde — Una sonrisa juguetona adorno el rostro de la pelinegra — Sera para la próxima… Naru.

— Naruto, ¿Por qué te fuiste así? — Sakura entro en escena y vio algo que no espero presenciar.

Una joven mujer en la cama de su compañero que además usaba una reveladora pijama.

— T-Tu, ¿Quién eres? — Pregunto Sakura levemente en shock.

— Yo… — La pelinegra se levantó de la cama y cero sus ojos concentrando chakra en ellos — Es un placer conocer a la tercer miembro del equipo #7…

Sus ojos antiguamente verdes se abrieron revelando un iris teñido por completo de un color rojo carmesí y tres tomoes en cada uno moviéndose rítmicamente.

" _Soy Uchica… Uchiha Benio, encantada Sakura-chan"_

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 1 de mi tercera historia…**_

 _ **Quise publicar este primer capítulo antes pero con el colegio encima se me hace complicado acoplar un ritmo exacto para publicar.**_

 _ **Pero nunca falto más de dos o tres semana y cuando lo hago siempre actualizo Re: Life y Life: Kuzuna casi al mismo tiempo, saben que los adoro y disfruto escribir para ustedes mies fieles lectores.**_

 _ **Tengo muchas expectativas con este Fanfic de Naruto y espero humildemente de corazón que ustedes mis lectores me apoyen comentando ya que de eso depende si lo sigo o no porque si veo que no es comentando sentiré que no es bien recibido y entonces no tendría sentido publicar un Fanfic que ustedes no les agrade.**_

 _ **Saben que ReyEvolution es pura calidad buenos amigos y solo les da lo mejor jejeje.**_

 _ **Pero en fin.**_

 _ **Empezamos el capítulo con el rubio heredero de los Uzumaki en serios aprietos (Si claro y los venció fácil).**_

 _ **Tsunade es un loquilla en el canon y por supuesto aquí también, mira que decir que lo quiere ver sentado lleno de trabajo para burlarse (Todos sabemos que lo quiere ver cumplir su sueño pero es muy orgullosa para decirlo en voz alta)**_

 _ **Hubo leves conversaciones de personajes que tendrán protagonismo en su momento y espero que la narrativa sea de su gusto.**_

 _ **Es mi primer Fanfic de Naruto y sé que siempre son leídos por cientos de personas y quiero dar lo mejor de mí.**_

 _ **¡Hay Una Uchiha Viva!**_

 _ **¿Qué carajos paso ahí?**_

 _ **Puto autor que deja la duda en el último párrafo.**_

 _ **¡Mantenlo! ¡Quémenlo! Digo eso pero luego recuerdo que soy yo y se me calma la ira jejeje.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Desde el principio tú has sido un fiel lector y siempre dejas tu comentario y eso lo aprecio, gracias y espero seguir contando contigo.**_

 _ **Heisen00:**_

 _ **Gracias, aquí lo tienes y espero te guste.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Lo sé, el cambio fue muy brusco (De High School DxD a Naruto, hay una gran diferencia) pero hare lo mejor, gracias por tu comentario buen amigo y sobre el cambio sabes que soy un loquillo, un ejemplo es mi primer Fanfic donde Issei y Rias se conocieron 2 años antes y mira el giro de 180° que dio la historia, nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **Madarax c:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo, espero seguir teniendo y que mis capítulos sean de tu agrado.**_

 _ **Total dxd:**_

 _ **Gracias gran amigo, cuanto con tu apoyo de aquí en adelante así como me lo has brindado en mis dos Fanfic, nos leemos en Re: Life jijiji.**_

 _ **Hpinvidente:**_

 _ **Todos amamos el Naruhina, es como la droga en nuestro chocolate, (¡Te amamos Hinata) sobre las últimas dos no lo se ya que los harem que escribo son bien estructurados para que cada una posea importancia, si lo deseas puedes leer mi Fanfic de High School DxD y pasar el rato.**_

 _ **Aokishi 92:**_

 _ **Por lo visto en como lo narro "Si" pero no soy de los que agregan una mujer cada dos párrafos porque lo considero sumamente ridículo pero por ahora solo tendrá tres parejas que aparecerán dentro de poco y para formalizar una relación la primera novia (Que ya existe, no me maten por dejar la duda jijiji) debe aceptar que su amado es un Uzumaki en ley y tiene un papel que cumplir.**_

 _ **Bueno esos fueron los comentarios dejados por mis fieles seguidores y como siempre gracias por tomarse las molestias y escribirme, saben que lo aprecio y espero ansioso los nuevos comentarios para leerlos y motivarme a seguir este Fanfic.**_

 _ **Muchas cosas ocurrirán y personajes de peso importante aparecerán.**_

 _ **Diré algo porque no me aguanto la espera.**_

 _ **¡Naruto Posee Más De Un Demonio Interno!**_

 _ **Ya… lo dije y me siento mejor al hacerlo.**_

 _ **Espero sus próximos ¡REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto: New Roads**_

 _ **Capítulo II**_

 _Rencuentro_

 _ **Parte I**_

— U-Uchiha… tú, ¿Eres una Uchiha? — Sakura Haruno señalo al momento de realizar esa pregunta.

— Sí. Creo haberlo dicho bien, me llamo Uchiha Benio — Respondió con suma normalidad, la joven pelinegra — Porque esa cara, ¿Acaso dije algo indebido Sakura-chan?

La peli rosa giro su rostro hacia su recién llegado compañero de equipo, su expresión demostraba que necesitaba una respuesta clara enseguida.

— Benio vístete — Demando Naruto intentando ignorar a Sakura — Necesitamos ir de inmediato a la torre Hokage y no iras así.

— Naru, no me digas que estas celoso de que alguien me vea así — La pelinegra entrecerró sus ojos color jade y sonrió juguetonamente — Yo no me moleste cuando te revolcaste con esa sacerdotisa poco confiable.

— ¡Eso es mentira! — Rebatió el rubio con rapidez — Shion y yo no hicimos eso, por Dios, abecés tus locuras me sacan de quicio.

La Uchiha rio para sí misma, había logrado su cometido.

— Dame 5 minutos por favor — Pidió Benio yéndose al baño — Me cambiare rápido.

Naruto suspiro con cansancio.

Ella siempre es así. Juguetona, bromista y poco seria… claro, cuando el momento lo ameritaba ella era una persona que no mostraba sentimiento alguno, Naruto después de mucho tiempo denomino que esa forma de ser de ella es quizás su lado Uchiha comprimido.

El rubio de bigotes agradecía que mantuviera ese estado inactivo la mayor parte del tiempo, no lo diría ya que lo menos que quería ser era víctima de sus bromas pero le agradaba que fuera así en vez de un calco idéntico de Sasuke o del mismo Itachi.

— Naruto — Sakura pronuncio su nombre con seriedad — Ella… ella es, ¿De verdad un Uchiha?

— Sí — Respondió con suma sencillez el rubio Uzumaki — Ella misma lo dijo, su nombre es Uchiha Benio y si, Benio es una Uchiha de sangre pura.

Sakura Haruno retrocedió dos pasos debido a la sorpresa, había una Uchiha viva en la aldea de la hoja. No, lo correcto sería decir que una Uchiha arribo a la aldea de la hoja junto a Naruto Uzumaki.

— ¿Cómo? — Pregunto Sakura saliendo de su asombro — ¿Cómo es posible algo así? — La discípula de Tsunade no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando — Yo pensé que todos los Uchiha habían perecido en la masacre que sufrio el clan Uchiha en Konoha hace años.

— El tema es delicado, no puedo cometer el error de divulgarlo como si nada así que te pido que esperes, prometo hablar todo cuando veamos a Oba-chan — Naruto la miro y sonrió con seguridad — Confía en mi Sakura-chan, no te mentiría sobre algo así-Dattebayo.

Fue solo un instante.

Pero solo en ese instante Sakura Haruno pudo ver como algo había cambiado en su compañero de equipo, no era un cambio significativo o que se pudiera apreciar a simple vista. Es más, incluso ella no sabría cómo describirlo, solo sintió esa corazonada en su corazón.

— ¡Limpiemos entonces! — Grito con entusiasmo una voz adolescente — Are, no me digan que hay alguien.

Konohamaru Sarutobi se quedó paralizado al ver dos figuras conversar en el apartamento de su modelo a seguir Naruto Uzumaki.

— ¡N-Naruto-niichan! — Konohamaru al visualizar la imagen de su hermano mayor salió disparado hacia el — ¡Qué bueno que regresaste!

— ¡Konohamaru! — Naruto monstro la misma emoción al verlo — Mira cuanto has crecido, te estiraste bastante en solo 2 años.

— Jejeje — Rio con orgullo el joven Sarutobi — Ya vez, yo también puedo ser impredecible.

Naruto desordeno el ya despeinado cabello del Sarutobi mientras bromeaba con él.

— Konohamaru no corras tan rápido — Moegi ingreso al apartamento — N-Naruto-san… ¿Cuándo regreso?

— Naruto-san regreso — El último en ingresar a la habitación fue Udon — Bienvenido Naruto-san.

— Todos han crecido bastante — Naruto admiro las bandas ninjas que los tres poseían en su frente — Así que ya son ninjas ¿Eh…? — Una sonrisa adorno los labios del Uzumaki — Pero les falta años para superarme-Dattebayo.

Konohamaru salto replicando esas falsas objeciones y los demás reían por la divertida escena frente a ellos.

— Naru — Del baño salió una joven pelinegra de ojos verdes — Ya estoy lista.

Benio vestía un conjunto que consista en una franela ajusta de color negro con franjas grises y un shors negro que era combinado con un vendaje en su pierna izquierda.

 _ **Torre Hokage – Oficina Del Hokage**_

— Pasen — Al escuchar como tocaban su puerta la Gondaime Tsunade Senju les ordeno pasar.

— Tsunade-sama — Dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta de la oficina — Alguien desea verla.

— Sakura, bienvenida — Tsunade no había levantado su vista de los documentos que revisaba — Sea quien sea dile que estoy ocupada y que venga mañana.

— Pero Tsunade-sama, la persona es…

— Ya decía yo que una anciana no podía ser buena Hokage — Una muy conocida voz interrumpió a la peli risa e hiso reaccionar a la rubia Hokage.

— Tú eres… ¡Naruto! — Tsunade salió de su asombro y corrió hacia el joven Uzumaki — Que bueno que regresaste mocoso.

— ¡Oba-chan! — Naruto abrió sus brazos esperando un abrazado de parte de la rubia.

Pero… eso no fue lo que recibió.

Tsunade le proporciono un fuerte golpe en el pecho que lo hiso impactar contra la pared de su oficina.

— ¡Te he dicho que no me llames Oba-chan! — Grito a todo pulmón la última Senju — Por Dios, tus modales nunca mejoraran ya que ni siquiera existen.

— ¡Oiga! — Naruto se levantó sobándose el pecho — Yo contento por verla otra vez y usted golpeándome, la vejes la está poniendo senil.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Una vena enmarco la frente de la rubia Senju y apretó sus puños mirando al rubio Uzumaki — Serias tan amable de repetir tu ultima oración.

— O-Oración… ¿De qué habla jejeje? — Rio nervioso y sudando a mares el rubio de ojos azul eléctrico.

Una melodiosa risa saco a todos de la escena que ambiraban divertidos, esa risa provenía de la puerta de la oficina de la Gondaime Hokage.

Benio Uchiha no pudo evitar reír al ver lo que el rubio Uzumaki estaba haciendo hasta hace poco.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Pregunto Tsunade seriamente — Jamás te he visto.

— Lo siento, me deje llevar — Se disculpó la joven Uchiha — Así que usted es la tan famosa Oba-chan que Naru y el pervertido de Jiraya nombraban tanto.

— ¿Conoces a Jiraya? — Tsunade alzo una ceja extrañada — Naruto, ¿Qué significa esto?

— Es cierto Naruto, dijiste que me explicarías que estaba pasando en la oficina de Tsunade-sama — Dijo Sakura recordándole lo que su compañero le aseguro momentos antes.

— Ah, es verdad — El rubio golpeo su puño derecho con la palma abierta de su mano izquierda — Por unos momentos lo olvido — Su mirada color azul eléctrica se posó sobre la ventana de la oficina de la Hokage — ¿Qué ocurre? Pensé que querría ver a su discípulo… Kakashi-sensei.

Un largo suspiro se escuchó desde afuera, al cabo de unos segundos la ventana se abrió y de ella emergió un hombre que portaba el uniforme reglamentario de un Jonin de Konoha.

Cabello blanco peinando hacia arriba, o quizás, simplemente lo llevaba despeinado.

Kakashi Hatake, uno de los ninjas más fuerte de la aldea y también conocido como "El Ninja que copia", reputación que se labro con su famoso Sharingan.

— Por lo que veo, mejoraste un poco eh Naruto — Opino el ninja que copia cerrando su único ojo visible — Bueno, ¿Cómo te fue?

— Bien, Ero-sennin hiso un buen trabajo — Afirmo el rubio Uzumaki — Aunque la verdad yo hice todo-Dattebayo.

— Muy bonito rencuentro, pero yo quisiera saber — Tsunade señalo a la pelinegra de ojos verdes — ¿Quién diablos es esa chica?

— Un placer, soy la prometida de Naruto Uzumaki — Benio realizo una reverencia a la Hokage — Es mi deber decir que estamos esperando ilusionados la llegada de nuestro primer hijo.

Como muestra de afecto la pelinegra acaricio su vientre y sonrió tiernamente.

— B-Be-Bebe… ¡UN BEBE! — Sakura exploto en un sonrojo.

Tsunade se quedó sin habla y Kakashi solo la miro realizando una digna expresión de póker.

— En realidad es una conocida y no está para nada embarazada — Naruto golpeo cómicamente la cabeza de la Uchiha — Preséntate bien, lo menos que quiero son malos entendidos o ella me matara.

— Ara, no creo que tu noviecita te golpee, según me contaste es más buena que el pan — Se burló Benio cerrando sus ojos.

— Solo hazlo ya.

— No eres divertido — Suspiro la Uchiha abriendo sus ojos anteriormente verdes — Me llamo Benio Uchiha, soy compañera de equipo de Naruto Uzumaki y se podría decir que somos, bueno… cercanos.

Un resplandor rojo emergió de ellos y sus ojos mostraban un perfecto patrón de tres tomoes negros.

— Uchiha — Tsunade reacciono y la miro con desconfianza — ¿Cómo hay una Uchiha viva?

— Me hace pensar que me quiere muerta Hokage-sama.

— Responde niña, ¿Cómo estas viva?

Desactivando su Sharingan en el proceso, la joven pelinegra miro al Uzumaki y al confirmar la respuesta de este prosiguió a contar su historia.

— Técnicamente, yo en realidad debería estar muerta — Benio peino su cabello antes de continuar su explicación — Como aparecí aquí es un misterio para mí, solo recuerdo que todo se volvió negro y entonces Naruto me encontró.

— Eso ocurrió un año y dos meses después de que dejara Konoha, la encontré tirada en una cascada, no mostraba herida alguna, pero su red de chakra estaba totalmente vacía — Revelo Naruto — Al verla así decidí arriesgarme e inyectarle chakra de mi bestia y así salve su vida.

¿Bestia?

Sakura no logro entender esa palabra, era la primera vez que Naruto hablaba sobre algo así frente a ella. En cambio, cuando nombro la palabra "Bestia" Tsunade y Kakashi mostraron una expresión de preocupación.

El chakra de un Bijuu no era algo normal, que una persona aparte de su contenedor pudiera recibir su chakra era algo extraño y más aún que fuera un Uchiha.

— Entiendes la gravedad del asunto, ¿Cierto? — Pregunto Kakashi preocupado — No solo traes contigo a una persona portadora del Sharingan sino que usaste ese chakra en ella y no sabemos las repercusiones.

— Despreocúpese, Ero-sennin la reviso y dijo que su sistema ya no tenía rastro alguno de ese chakra, no hay problema alguno así que tranquilo Kakashi-sensei — Naruto le restó importancia al tema, tal parece que no quería hablar más de eso — Pero ahora quiero hablar sobre algo, deseo volver a las filas ninjas lo antes posible, ¿Sera posible iniciar de inmediato?

— Dejare el tema de la Uchiha por ahora, pero definitivamente hablaremos de eso luego, también le preguntare a Jiraya sobre ella — Tsunade aplazo el tema por ahora — Sobre tu petición, ¿Qué te parece hacerla más emocionante?

— Explique anciana.

— Un examen de supervivencia, no te mandare al bosque de la muerte pero tendrás que luchar con alguien especial — Explico Tsunade — ¿Qué dices? Aceptas o tienes miedo.

— Miedo, le partiré la cara a quien sea — Acepto de inmediato el rubio Uzumaki.

La puerta de la oficina de Tsunade se abrió con rapidez.

Un ninja de cabello peinado en forma de piña ingreso en compañía de una rubia de varias coletas.

— S-Shikamaru — Naruto señalo al recién llegado — La otra es, es… ¡La hermana de Gaara!

— ¡Me llamo Temari! — Recalco la rubia molesta, se sintió insultada al ser recordada por ese hecho — No has cambiado para nada, niño molesto.

— Naruto, ¿De verdad eres tú? — Al contrario de su compañera, el pelinegro heredero del clan Nara monstro paciencia — Hombre, al fin regresas.

— Me tomo un tiempo, pero ya estoy de vuelta — Respondió Naruto, estrechando su mano con la de su amigo en señal de comadrería — Los demás, ¿Cómo están ellos?

— Bien, cada uno entreno a su ritmo y Kiba siempre gritaba que se volvería más fuerte que tu — Dijo Shikamaru recordando las palabras de castaño Inuzuka.

— Si como no, esa bola de pelos jamás será más fuerte que yo — Aseguro el rubio de bigotes — Oba-chan, será Shikamaru y Temari con los que peleare.

— Ellos no serán tus oponente — El ninja que copia camino hasta el lado del rubio y se señaló el mismo — Seré yo con quien midas tus habilidades.

— Ya veo, entonces está bien — Naruto realizo una mirada desafiante — Siempre he querido pelear contra usted… Sensei.

— Yo también peleare — La voz de Sakura se escuchó en la oficina de la Gondaime Hokage — Soy parte del equipo #7 recuerdan.

— Es verdad, no he visto tus capacidades Sakura, esta vez el examen será más difícil que antes — Aseguro Kakashi — Están listo chisco, pueden huir si quieren porque peleare a matar.

— Kakashi-sensei — Lo llamo Naruto — Créame algo — Sus ojos mostraron un brillo oscuro que opaco levemente sus ojos azules — Yo tampoco… voy a contenerme.

 _ **Parte II**_

Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba corriendo a paso veloz por los techos de las casas de los aldeanos de Konoha.

La razón.

Pues la respuesta era fácil.

Tenía que ver a alguien lo antes posible.

Dos años desde que se fue de la aldea para entrenar con su maestro Jiraya, en ese tiempo su poder era tan inestable que al menor signo de enojo se desataba y podría ser peligroso.

El Kyubi le otorga un poder inmenso, pero dicho poder estaba cubierto de energía negativa que se activaba con emociones oscuras como la ira o el odio.

¿Cómo podría pensar en proteger personas con dicho poder?

¿Cómo quería proteger el lazo más fuerte que había hecho en Konoha?

Naruto Uzumaki vivió una niñez solitaria, cada aldeano lo ignoraba y tanto sus progresos como logros siempre eran opacados por otros.

Siempre solo.

Sin nadie a su lado.

A la edad de solo 7 años Naruto conoció gracias al Sandaime Hokage a una mujer alta, de largo cabello azul oscuro y unos resaltantes pero a su punto de vista bonitos ojos color perla.

Convivio mucho con esa mujer. Es más, fue ella quien le enseño a leer y escribir y además como portarse bien, claro, lo último siempre lo olvidaba sin importar que ocurriera.

La razón por la cual quiso llegar hace unos días a Konoha fue porque sería el aniversario del fallecimiento de dicha mujer, aun recordaba cuanto lloro cuando su abuelo le informo que dicha persona había fallecido.

Quiso ir al entierro, pero luego cayó en cuenta que no sería bien visto y solo entorpecería el momento para sus familiares así que solo desistió y fue días después al cementerio.

Justo ahora, en esos momentos, se encontraba frente a la tumba de dicha mujer.

Hana Hyuga.

Ese era el nombre que salía tallado en dicha lapida. La mujer que lo ayudo de niño era una miembro del clan noble de Konoha, el prestigioso clan Hyuga, los portadores del ojo blanco o simplemente Byakugan.

Pero ella era diferente.

No era como todos los nobles, no miraba a las persona sobre sus hombros o los discriminaba por su posición social. No, ella era amable, cariñosa, pura y sobre todo humilde.

Quizás fue por eso que alguien como Naruto Uzumaki que era la definición perfecta de un remolino, podía calmarse cuando estaba cerca de ella, bueno, eso y que cuando se enojaba borraba la sonrisa de Ángel que poseía y cambiaba a una digna de un Demonio.

Muchos factores, pero el Uzumaki prefería recordar solo el primero, el segundo le daba escalofríos aun hoy en día.

— Alguien vino — Dijo Naruto, viendo las flores que quizás tenían más de un día sobre la tumba — Flores blancas, ya veo.

Había descubierto a la persona responsable de esas flores.

— Siempre fueron sus favoritas, ¿Verdad, Hinata?

Detrás de él, una hermosa joven se encontraba mirándolo con mucha sorpresa.

Largo cabello azul oscuro, piel tan blanca como la nieve y unos ojos perla que brillaban intensamente junto a la luz del sol.

Cuando dichos ojos visualizo la figura del rubio Uzumaki, las lágrimas se formaron y bajaron por ambas mejillas, lágrimas de alegría y felicidad.

— Bienvenido — Hinata abrió ambos brazos contenta.

— Estoy en casa — Naruto corrió hacia ella, la abrazo por la cintura y dio varias vueltas en círculo.

Bajando a la chica, la cual estaba secando sus lágrimas.

— Lo lamento, quise llegar a tiempo, pero… no pude — Se lamentó el rubio Uzumaki — El año que viene, estaré aquí-Dattebayo.

— Lo sé, tú jamás rompes una promesa, ¿Cierto? — Pregunto la joven Hyuga, con un pequeño deje de gracia — Además, Oka-sama sabe perfectamente lo irresponsable que puedes ser a veces, no creo que se moleste por eso.

— ¡De verdad! — Exclamo el chico lleno de alegría — Por unos momentos pensé que su fantasma me asustaría en la noche — Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios — Gracias a Dios.

— Déjame ver. Tú has combatió con ninjas de alto rango, contra monstruos y con la bestia de 1 cola — Hinata fue enumerando con sus dedos cada ser que nombraba — Pero le temes a los fantasma.

— No lo digas así, los fantasmas pueden ser peligrosos — Naruto intento defender su punto de vista — Son tan blancos que llegan a ser transparentes, les sale humo y asustan en las noches — El rubio termino su explicación — Algo como eso da mucho miedo.

— Eres un cobarde Naruto-kun.

— Lo dice la que se desmayó cuando me vio sin camisa.

Las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron de un intenso color rojo carmesí.

— E-Eso… e-eso f-fue… porque — La vergüenza invadió su cuerpo, recordar dicho momento la avergonzaba — ¡Tu saliste sin camisa!

— ¡Era mi apartamento! — Se defendió el rubio.

— Pero yo estaba ahí, debiste estar atento.

— Fue hace 2 años — Dijo Naruto, tomando una expresión apenada — Además, somos pareja, así que pensé que no te daría tanta vergüenza.

Pareja.

Bueno, ese suceso ocurrió un mes después de los exámenes Chunin de hace 2 años.

Hana Hyuga es la madre de Hinata Hyuga. Naruto jamás supo de dicha relación ya que nunca vio a Hinata junto a Hana, según supo fue porque no le permitían salir a la pequeña peli azul tan seguido del complejo Hyuga.

En fin.

Luego de la lucha que Naruto mantuvo con el primo de Hinata. Neji Hyuga, ambos comenzaron a tratarse más seguido, de vez en cuando se encontraban y su amistad se fortaleció con rapidez.

Algo que extraño mucho al rubio Uzumaki fue ver como la chica se desmayaba con tanta facilidad cuando él se acercaba a ella, dicho problema fue solucionando al pasar de los días y solo seguía ocurriendo cuando había una escena subida de tono.

El día de la camisa sería un buen ejemplo.

Pero lo que de verdad unió a ambos fue cuando descubrieron el lazo que los unía.

Naruto descubrió que la mujer que le enseño a leer y escribir era la madre de Hinata, la persona que tanto llego a apreciar y que le dio mucha esperanza era la madre de la chica con la que hablaba cada vez más seguido.

Hinata reacciono de igual forma, el chico que le gustaba desde niña fue el pequeño al que su madre siempre visitaba y ayudaba, jamás pensó que estuvieran unidos por algo así.

Luego de eso, una cosa llevo a la otra y antes de que la misión de rescatar a Sasuke diera inicio… ambos ya era oficialmente una pareja primeriza.

Inexpertos el amor.

Cometiendo tontos errores que reparaban luego.

Nadie sabía de dicha relación por dos simples razones.

Naruto es un plebeyo que no pertenecía a un clan y Hinata es una noble que además es hija del actual líder de dicho clan. Véase como se viera, la situación era difícil para ambos.

En un principio quisieron decirlo, pero al final Naruto detuvo dicha acción, algo le pedía que fuera digno de Hinata. Tiendo además el hecho de ser el portador del Kyubi, no podía dejar que vieran a Hinata de mala forma por su culpa.

Jamás se lo perdonaría, ver a la persona con la cual empezó una tierna relación lastimada, era algo que su orgullo como hombre no quería admirar jamás.

Es por eso que decidió cambiar, crecer y evolucionar más rápido.

Necesitaba darle a entender a la aldea que él no era el Kyubi sino Naruto Uzumaki, volverse alguien dentro de la aldea para sentirse merecedor de Hinata.

Sin embargo, luego llegó la noticia que Naruto tenía que partir con su maestro de viaje de entrenamiento. Hinata con dolor tuvo que aceptar que su pareja se fuera por 2 largos años.

— Hinata, eh… yo — El rubio no podía encontrar las palabras precisas — Bueno…

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto la joven Hyuga — Ah, ya veo. Me hablaras sobre la sacerdotisa del país de los Demonios o me dirás sobre la Uchiha con la cual eres muy cercano.

— ¿C-Como sabes eso?

— Ventajas de tener a un sapito que se vende por galletas.

— " _¡Maldito seas Gamakichi!" —_ Pensó Naruto, solo ese sapito era capaz de tal vil traición a su invocador — Veras, sea lo que sea que te dicho Gamakichi es mentira, bueno, es exagerado.

— Tengo mucho tiempo para escuchar.

— Jejeje… no saldré bien parado, ¿Cierto?— Pregunto, sabiendo de antemano su destino.

La angelical sonrisa que adorno los labios de su novia solo confirmaron dicho hecho.

 _ **Parte III**_

 _ **Apartamento De Naruto**_

Era de noche __y el rubio Uzumaki arribaba a su apartamento.

Benio lo esperaba en la sala, la pelinegra estaba cenando un sencillo platillo de dangos en la mesa de la sala.

— ¿Pensé que estabas dormida? — Pregunto Naruto, viendo aun despierta a la joven Uchiha — En fin, buenas noches.

— Espera — El tono de Benio monstro seriedad — Naru, ¿Por qué le mentiste a la Hokage?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Todo eso de cómo me encontraste, pensé que le contarías la verdad y extrañamente me siento orgullosa de ti.

— Para el carro, no te enorgullezcas porque mentí por ti.

— Pero eso demuestra el lazo tan fuerte que nos une, le mentiste a la Hokage por mi Naru, me da alegría.

— Pues no tenia de otra, no podía decirle a Oba-chan la verdad.

— No lo veo tan difícil.

— Claro, esperabas que le contara que batalle contra mi yo malvado en una dimensión que parecía ser el limbo y que tú no eres de este mundo sino de una dimensión lejana en donde los Uchihas no murieron, bueno, ¿Dónde tú no moriste?

— Vez, no es tan difícil.

— Benio, esto es peligroso, solo Ero-sennin y yo sabemos la verdad y si alguien lo descubre… se hará el caos.

— Si algo pasa será tu responsabilidad, recuerda que absorbiste todas las culpas de él y ahora llevas su alma.

Benio comenzó a irse a la habitación de Naruto.

— Yo… no soy Menma.

Al escuchar ese nombre, la Uchiha detuvo su andar y miro al Uzumaki sonriendo levemente.

Dando un impulso, llegando al frente con rapidez y posando su dedo en el corazón de Naruto.

— Lo sé, pero el alma de Menma está justo aquí — Señalo el pecho de Naruto — Sus memorias, su poder y legado… están justo aquí.

— Benio…

— La persona que amo se encuentra dentro de ti, es por eso que estaré contigo por siempre Naru, ahora tú y Menma son uno solo.

Diciendo eso último, la Uchiha se retiró por completo.

Dos seres completamente diferentes se habían combinado. No, lo correcto sería decir, que dos seres totalmente opuestos se habían fusionado.

Dando como resultado a un nuevo individuo, que aunque pareciera el viejo Naruto Uzumaki, era otra persona.

Era el resultado de la unión de ambas almas.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 2 de mi tercera historia…**_

 _ **Apuesto que ninguno esperaba dichas escenas en el capítulo de hoy, ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **Naruto y Hinata siendo pareja desde hace 2 años, mostrando la cercanía que han desarrollado pero sin quitar la ternura y vergüenza que caracteriza a la tierna Hyuga.**_

 _ **¡Kawaiii!**_

 _ **Pero lo que de verdad les dejo la cara de póker fue el final.**_

 _ **Apuesto todo mi dinero (Que sería lo mismo que necesitamos para comprar dos botellas de refresco) a que sí jejeje.**_

 _ **Dimensiones.**_

 _ **Realidades paralelas a la misma pero que poseen diferencias enormes.**_

 _ **Naruto y Menma, seres que eran la misma persona en sus realidades ahora son una sola, no se preocupen porque explicare ese hecho más adelante, pero como me conocen me gusta dejar trama y sobre todo dudas a mis lectores.**_

 _ **Pero la pregunta seria, ¿Habrá más Narutos Uzumakis?**_

 _ **Si Menma era el Naruto de dicha realidad, entonces quien sería la Benio de la realidad en la que se encuentran, vamos, no es tan difícil penarlo, ¿Cierto? Incluso Salió en este capítulo.**_

 _ **Publique nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic de Spider-Man, vallan, léanlo y comenten jejeje.**_

 _ **Pensaba escribir más porque es semana santa, pero en realidad he estado más ocupado por la misma, no por tarea ni nada del colegio, sino asuntos personales, pero de alguna forma me la he arreglado para publicar capitulo nuevo de 2 historias.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **THE BLACK SHIELD:**_

 _ **Jejeje, que puedo decir amigo, espero que esta humilde historia siga siendo de tu agrado compañero.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Oficialmente el canon se fue a la mie***, con lo que ocurrió el capítulo de hoy espero que se den una idea de lo que tengo en mente, claro, si mi mente desquiciada les permite hacerlo jejeje. Sakura enojada es más peligrosa que una explosión nuclear a la vuelta de la esquina y nuestra Hokage siempre será así.**_

 _ **Madarax:**_

 _ **Lo de Benio se explicó en este capítulo, claro, falta mucha más explicación para que la trama siga buen amigo.**_

 _ **Darius619:**_

 _ **Solo dejo que la imaginación siga su curso hermano, gracias por el comentario y por cierto, ¿De que tratan esos libros que nombraste hermano?**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Una Senju (No leas el futuro casi confirmado jejeje) sobre el harem no será como el de Re: Life, Naruto no es un personaje de harem ni nada por el estilo, tendrá uno pero ya verán el porqué.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Gracias y te diré algo amigo, si en el canon hubo luchas contra seres titánicos, aquí habrá lucha contra seres dimensionales… solo eso diré por ahora.**_

 _ **Bladetri:**_

 _ **Gracias XD.**_

 _ **CCSakuraforever:**_

 _ **Esto es solo el inicio, dentro de poco se descubrirá la verdad de porque los cambios y además por qué hay dimensiones paralelas.**_

 _ **Hpinvidente:**_

 _ **Sobre lo de Jonin, por fin el relleno de Pierrot sirvió para explicar eso ya que lo nombran Jonin antes de su boda (Jamás pensé que el relleno nos daría tan buena explicación) los clones lo considere tonto que el jamás se diera cuenta y no te preocupes amigo, aquí será más astuto por el alma de Menma y su desarrollo propio ¡Que Viva El NaruHina!**_

 _ **Confusion:**_

 _ **Es algo confuso, no habrá chicas como Sakura o Ino en el harem. El tema es confuso y aunque me gustaría explicarlo aquí, si lo digo dañare la historia, solo te diré esto para que entiendas bien el futuro del Fanfic: Si Naruto es Menma, Hinata seria *****.**_

 _ **Heisen00:**_

 _ **Gracias amigo, que tengas tanta confianza en mi trabajo me alegra y lo agradezco mucho. Por fin alguien que piensa como yo, justo ahora se encuentran en los exámenes Chun… digo, en el Festival Deportivo jejeje. Incluso su autor afirmo que Naruto fue su inspiración y espera que su obra sea un 2.0 como lo dijiste.**_

 _ **CodeBlack243:**_

 _ **Parece que fuiste el único que noto dicho detalle amigo, Sousei No Onmyouji fue un gran anime que espero que saquen 2 temporada algún día y adapten el manga correctamente, aunque su adaptación original fue muy buena y entretenida. Espero que sigas leyendo la historia compañero.**_

 _ **Bueno, hasta aquí por ahora.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo mi Fanfic de Spider-Man que también espero que lean y bueno… ¡Nos vemos!**_

 _ **Espero sus próximos ¡REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Naruto: New Roads**_

 _ **Capítulo III**_

La Otra Cara

 _ **Parte I**_

Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba frente a una celda de gran tamaño, un talismán protegía la entrada y tenía en letras grandes la palabra "Sello".

En realidad, todo ese espacio se encontraba dentro de la mente del rubio Uzumaki, su sub-consiente o simplemente su espacio mental en donde podía entrar libremente después de varios minutos de concentración.

Pero, había una razón por la cual Naruto Uzumaki estaba dentro de su espacio mental.

— **Otra vez aquí** — Una voz ronca hablo detrás de la enorme celda — **Creo habértelo dejado claro antes, no me interesa hablar contigo y mucho menos verte la cara, ¡Desaparece Naruto!**

— A veces pienso que avanzamos algo en nuestra relación, pero en realidad es lo opuesto — Suspiro desanimado el rubio Uzumaki — Vamos Kyubi, tú mismo lo sabes, ¿No?

— **Tus estupideces me tienen sin cuidado alguno, mejor lárgate y déjame en paz.**

— Por favor bola de pelos, solo quiero hablar.

— **Si quieres hablar quita el maldito sello que me retiene, luego de eso hablaremos** — Propuso el Kyubi sonriendo siniestramente — **¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo harás?**

— Lo digo enserio, tu viste los recuerdos de Menma, por favor Kyubi — Insistió nuevamente.

La verdad, esta no era la primera vez que Naruto Uzumaki intentaba conversar con su Bijuu interno, el Zorro de las Nueve Colas siempre lo ignoraba y lo dejaba hablando solo.

Pero él tenía que lograr hablar con ese Zorro, necesitaba conversar con su inquilino o la promesa que hiso jamás podría cumplirla.

— **Me da igual lo que hayas prometido chico, esas estupideces de dimensiones me importan lo mismo que me preocupa la maldita Konoha, mejor lárgate porque desde que aprendiste a entrar aquí no dejas de venir a fastidiar mi sueño.**

Resignado.

El rubio Uzumaki comenzó a retirarse de su espacio mental, desgraciadamente uso todo el tiempo disponible que poseía en solo discutir con el Kyubi, hoy sería un día en el cual tendría una prueba importante y no llegaría tarde.

— Kyubi — Naruto lo llamo por última vez — Lo que dije aquel día era cierto, mis palabras fueron verdaderas — Sus ojos color azul eléctrico miraron con calidez al Zorro de las Nueve Colas — Algún día te sacare todo ese odio que llevas dentro, y cuando eso pase… seremos una familia.

Diciendo eso último.

Naruto Uzumaki desapareció de su espacio mental.

El Zorro de las Nueve Colas se quedó viendo fijamente el lugar en donde anteriormente estaba parado Naruto Uzumaki, luego de varios segundos dejo de mirar y resoplo molesto.

— **Los humanos siempre buscaran su muerte y persiguen el camino del odio, no importa cuántas generaciones pasen, siempre es lo mismo con su maldita raza.**

El Kyubi miro dentro de su celda una presencia que llevaba varios días junto a él.

Un poder muy oscuro ahora acompañaba el cuerpo de Naruto Uzumaki.

— **No conforme con eso, me traes energía Demoniaca aquí, eres un humano muy problemático Naruto.**

La enorme bestia cerró sus ojos color rojo sangre y se durmió nuevamente.

Los problemas de los humanos, no era asunto suyo.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Un delicioso y exquisito olor fue captado por su agudo olfato y lo hiso volver en sí, rápidamente.

Bostezo quitando el deje de sueño y pereza que aun poseía su cuerpo, rasco su cabello rubio y abrió por completo sus ojos azul eléctrico.

El olor aún seguía presente y Naruto Uzumaki cayo presa de dicho olor, se levantó por completo y comenzó a caminar con rapidez a la cocina, fue tan velos el paso que uso que cualquiera diría que estaba corriendo.

— Naru — Al verlo ingresar a la cocina, su compañera de equipo lo saludo — Tan enérgico como siempre.

— Benio — Naruto la miro con curiosidad — Un momento, si tu estas aquí, ¿Quién está cocinando?

— ¡Oh…! Sobre eso — La Uchiha nacida de otra dimensión señalo a una hermosa joven de largo cabello azul oscuro — Ella vino y comenzó a cocinar, por unos momentos pensé que era un ladrón y la ataque — Ante esas palabras, el rubio Uzumaki se alarmo — Tranquilo, tiene cara de Ángel pero sus reflejos son como los de un gato, esquivo mi ataque fácilmente.

Un suspiro escapo por los labios de Naruto, la Uchiha siempre explicaba por el lado complicado en vez de ir directamente a la parte importante del tema a tratar.

— Naruto-kun — Una voz femenina hablo cerca de el — Buenos días.

— Hinata — Sus ojos visualizaron la figura de su novia — Buenos días a ti también-Dattebayo.

— Benio-san, no coma dulces tan temprano — Regaño la peli azul — No le hace bien a su cuerpo.

— ¿Eh…? — La Uchiha de cabello oscuro la vio suplicante — No me los quites, los dulces mantienen mi cuerpo al 100%.

— Quítaselos — Recalco el rubio — Quizás así deja de ser tan extrovertida todo el día.

— ¡No eres quien para decírmelo Naru! — Exclamo Benio, indignada por las palabras del joven Uzumaki — ¡El pervertido de Jiraya me dijo que tú eres igual o peor que yo!

— Ero-sennin solo exagera, no deberías creerle todo lo que dice.

— Le creí porque posees cara de tonto.

— ¿¡Qué dijiste!?

— ¡Lo que oíste!

Destras de ellos la hija del jefe del clan Hyuga veía la escena con una gota de sudor bajando de su cabeza, esa escena era idéntica a la que siempre protagonizaba el rubio con su rival pelinegro en el pasado.

— " _Parece que le encontró remplazo a Sasuke-kun" —_ Pensó con ironía Hinata.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

— Aquí tienes Naruto-kun — La bella joven de largo cabello azul oscuro poso sobre la mesa de comer un tazón de sopa — Que lo disfrutes.

— ¡Ramen! — Los ojos azules del rubio mostraron un brillo único — ¡Hinata, gracias!

Después de agradecer, el rubio de bigotes tomo dos palillos y se dispuso a disgustar el ramen que preparo su novia.

— ¿Ramen? Un momento… — La Uchiha miro detenidamente el tazón de sopa que devoraba contento el Uzumaki — Esas cosa son…

Detrás de Naruto, la joven Hyuga le hiso señas con el dedo para que guardara silencio, Benio capto la seña y se dispuso a callar.

Lo que se encontraba dentro del ramen que Naruto comía con tanta alegría, era su némesis, su peor enemigo… las verduras.

¿Cómo logro Hinata incluir verduras tan variadas en el ramen de su novio?

Pues, una mujer enamorada logra lo imposible.

— ¿De dónde eres Benio-san? — Hinata se sentó en la tercera y última silla de la mesa — Una Uchiha viva rompe el concepto que se creía, siendo sincera, jamás creí ver a una después de la masacre de hace años.

— ¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo? — Pregunto Benio fingiendo extrañes — Es tan raro que alguien sobreviva a una purga.

— No. Si eso pasa se consideraría un milagro, pero de verdad deseo saber de dónde vienes, por favor…

— V-Veras, lo que pasa es que yo… — Benio comenzó a dudar, sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre el rubio Uzumaki y una idea llego a su mente — Prometo contarlo luego, pero ahora tengo una duda — Una sonrisa maliciosa adorno los labios de la Uchiha — Naru, ¿No tenías que salir temprano?

Terminando de comer su ramen, el rubio escucho las palabras hechas por la última Uchiha.

— Es verdad, debo llegar al campo de entrenamiento #7 para realizar la prueba — Naruto miro el reloj que poseía en la cocina y vio que iba 35 minutos tarde — Bueno, Kakashi-sensei debe estar por llegar en unos minutos.

— ¿Quieres que vallamos contigo, Naruto-kun? — Pregunto Hinata.

— Tranquila, aun no desayunan así que pueden llegar después, de cualquier forma Kakashi-sensei primero dará una larga charla — Respondió Naruto levantándose de la mesa — Las espero en el campo de entrenamiento #7.

— No hagas locuras Naruto-kun — Pidió Hinata con temor — Te conozco.

— No hare nada malo, pero si llegan tarde capaz y ya abre ganado-Dattebayo.

Diciendo eso último, el rubio Uzumaki se retiró de su apartamento y emprendió rumbo al campo de entrenamiento #7.

La Uchiha el confirmar que Naruto ya no estaba cerca suspiro y puso en mente su plan.

— ¿Qué vio una niña noble en un plebeyo como Naru? — Sin tacto alguno, Benio realizo dicha pregunta.

Hinata entrecerró sus ojos, era claro lo que la pelinegra quería lograr con dicha pregunta tan poco ortodoxa, relajo su cuerpo y monstro una sonrisa honesta.

— Cariño, respeto, honestidad, humildad, compresión, semejanza... cada una de esas virtudes hiso que pronto naciera el amor que siento por Naruto-kun — La sonrisa honesta que poseía tomo un aire de calidez — Créeme, podría hablar sobre esto todo el día y jamás acabaría.

— Que cursi, no te da vergüenza hablar de eso… a mí si me daría un poco.

— Un poco, la vergüenza es normal, pero siento que puedo hablar sinceramente contigo — Hinata activo sin razón alguna su Byakugan, al sentir dicha presión Benio retrocedió instintivamente — Ya veo… no me equivocaba.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Pregunto la Uchiha bajando la guardia — Por unos momentos casi te ataco por instinto.

— Me disculpo por eso, pero era necesario para confirmar algo — Se disculpó Hinata, levanto su cuerpo de la mesa y camino lentamente hasta quedar frente a la Uchiha — Benio-san — Guardo silencio brevemente y pregunto con seriedad — ¿Por qué tu red de chakra… posee el mismo patrón que el mío?

La Uchiha al escuchar la última pregunta de la Hyuga también tomo una pose seria.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Pregunto Benio, evitando mostrar alguna emoción — Todas las redes de chakra se parecen, el patrón siempre es el mismo en cualquier cuerpo.

— Por favor no me vea como si fuera tonta.

— Si fuera el caso, ¿Por qué tu si puedes diferenciar dicho patrón? No es normal poder hacerlo, ni siquiera el Byakugan de los Hyuga puede llegar a lograr tal proeza.

Hinata no respondió, siguió mirando a la Uchiha fijamente.

— Me da miedo cuando una persona con una cara tan dulce cambia su expresión a una seria — Dijo Benio, relejando su semblante en el proceso — No te mentiré, el patrón de tu red de chakra y el mío es el mismo, no te explicare por qué ya que no me corresponde hacerlo — Benio cerro brevemente sus ojos — Pero… tú también debes ser sincera con Naru, él no sabe cómo decírtelo por temor a tu reacción.

— Sé que Naruto-kun me oculta algo desde ayer, sus reacciones son muy obvias, pero si el piensa que aún no es el momento indicado para decirlo, entonces yo esperare que sea el momento.

— Confías mucho en Naru, bueno… era de esperarse de una mujer enamorada.

— Me causa gracia que tú lo digas, todos los sentimiento que yo muestro cuando estoy cerca de él y lo veo… son los mismos que tu muestras.

Benio se paralizo brevemente.

— Yo no amo a Naruto Uzumaki, debes estar equivocada Hinata — Aseguro la Uchiha — No veas cosas donde no las hay.

— Sé que no amas a Naruto-kun, pero cuando lo vez es como si amaras algo que estuviera dentro de él — Dijo Hinata con mucha seguridad — Es como si tu…

— Paremos esto por favor — Pidió la Uchiha — Hablar contigo es como hablar con mi espejo, no se te escapa nada, ¿Verdad?

— Sí. Lamento si te incomode Benio-san — Hinata pidió disculpas — Creo que me excedí un poco.

— Lo mismo digo, mi intención era provocarte pero veo que no funciono.

— Me di cuenta también.

— Hinata, no puedo decirte que está pasando, Naru te lo dirá pronto así que se paciente por favor — Pidió Benio nuevamente — Eres muy afortunada sabes.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Pregunto Hinata a la Uchiha — ¿A qué te refieres, Benio-san?

— Eres tan afortunada porque el hombre que amas gano y asimilo al otro… — Murmuro en voz baja la Uchiha.

Hinata no quiso comentar nada más, pero por solo un segundo, la joven Hyuga vio en el rostro de Benio… una expresión de mucho dolor.

 _ **Parte II**_

 _ **Campo De Entrenamiento #7**_

— Llegas tarde Naruto — Sakura Haruno hablo en voz alta — Casi pienso que no ibas a venir, me asustaste.

— Lo siento, lo siento… estuve ocupado — Se excusó el rubio Uzumaki — Vivir con esa chica no es fácil la verdad.

— Espero que no le estés haciendo cosas raras a la pobre, eres discípulo de Jiraya el Sannin y el precisamente no es conocido por tener mucho pudor — Sakura monstro una expresión de temor — No me digas que tu… ahora eres un pervertido.

— ¡Claro que no! — Exclamo Naruto, que lo compararan con Ero-sennin hería su orgullo — Jamás seré un pervertido como él.

Sakura rio levemente al escuchar la respuesta de su compañero de equipo.

— Me causa nostalgia sabes, en este campo de entrenamiento fue donde nació el equipo #7. Tú, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei y yo… daría lo que fuera porque esos tiempos regresaran.

— No tienes que dar nada a cambio, hace años te prometí que Sasuke regresaría y me fui a entrenar con ese propósito en mente, el equipo #7 no se ha ido, solo espera el momento exacto para renacer nuevamente — Las palabras del rubio Uzumaki hicieron alegrar profundamente el corazón de la joven Haruno — Sakura-chan, ahora solo estamos tu y yo, pero te aseguro que el Sasuke-teme regresara pronto, yo confió en él.

— Naruto… — Murmuro Sakura — Tienes razón, Sasuke-kun regresa pronto, por lo pronto superemos esta prueba como equipo.

— ¡Sí! — Exclamo el rubio.

Una presencia apareció como una brisa frente a ellos.

Vistiendo el uniforme estándar de un Jonin de elite, su cabello blanco desafiando la gravedad, el Ninja que Copia… Kakashi Hatake había llegado.

— Lo lamento, resulta que un gato negro se cruzó por mi camino y tuve que irme por la vía más larga — Como si fuera una escena de hace años, Kakashi realizo las mismas palabras de hace tiempo — Naruto, Sakura, espero que estén listos para lo que vienen, ya no son niños así que no me contendrá con ninguno.

— Si lo hiciera me sentiría insultada Sensei — Sakura comenzó a colocar en sus manos unos guantes negros — Ya no somos niños, así que venga con todo.

— Entrenaste con Tsunade-sama durante todo este tiempo, aunque me entere que luego llego una segunda aprendiz, Sakura — Revelo Kakashi — Bueno, me siento orgulloso que ahora mis discípulos también pasaran por la mano de los Sannin.

— Espere un momento, ¿Oba-chan entreno a otra persona? — Pregunto Naruto, la revelación de Kakashi lo tomo por sorpresa — ¿Quién fue esa persona?

— Lo descubrirás luego Naruto — Respondió Sakura — Ella entreno mucho solo para no quedarse atrás, incluso no sabría decirte quien es más fuerte entre ella o yo.

— Increíble, ¿Qué clase de persona será para que Oba-chan decidiera entrenarla?

— Créeme, tú la conoces muy bien — Aseguro Kakashi, usando un tono malicioso de por medio — Mejor que nadie, ¿Verdad, Naruto?

— No sé de qué habla Kakashi-sensei.

— ¿Qué será lo que les atrae? La cara de tonto o el pelo rubio.

— ¡Oiga!

— Bueno, no es importante por ahora — Kakashi sacó a relucir 2 cascabeles — Los recuerdan, ¿Cierto?

— Como olvidarlos, Naruto y Sasuke-kun comieron tierra ese día para intentar conseguirlos.

— Yo no comí tierra, estuve muy cerca de conseguir uno.

— Sí. Pero resulto que fue un engaño y terminaste amarrado al tronco de árbol.

Pensar en hechos pasados no traerá nada bueno Sakura-chan.

— No uses psicología en una Ninja que estudio medicina Naruto, comiste tierra y punto.

— Paren los 2 por favor, esta vez no trata de conseguir los cascabeles como aquella vez, esta vez si quieren los cascabeles tendrán que derrotarme enserio chicos — Tienen 5 segundos para ocultarse, listos… ¡Empiecen!

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó y ninguno se movió de su ubicación, una gota de sudor bajo por la frente de Kakashi y solo pudo suspirar resignado.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — Pregunto el Ninja que Copia — ¿Acaso Naruto te pego la estupidez Sakura?

— Hace años solo huía de todo, deje que Sasuke-kun y Naruto caminaran delante mío solo porque tenía miedo, no crecía, no cambiaba… siempre era la misma persona — Su puño fue comprimiéndose fuertemente — Le pedí a Tsunade-sama que me entrenara porque no deseaba quedarme atrás, si me escondía ahora solo demostraría que no cambie nada.

— Ya veo, entonces… ¿Qué harás, Sakura?

— Yo… — De un salto llego cerca de Kakashi — ¡Iré con todo desde el principio!

Su puño colisiono contra el suelo, haciendo grietas inmensas, grietas que se transformaron en una horrible ruptura que rompió por completo el suelo.

— " _¿¡Qué demonios!?"_ — Pensó Kakashi, llevando sus brazos al frente para proteger su rostro de la tierra — " _¡Ella de verdad se volvió fuerte!"_

Ya no era la misma de ante, ahora era diferente… ella había evolucionado.

" _Lo lamento Naruto, siempre te dejo todo a ti, por esta vez podrías esperarme. Prometo que la próxima vez… peleare junto a ti"_

Esas fueron las palabras que ella dijo al salir de la habitación del hospital en la cual se encontraba hace años, su mirada color verde jade monstro determinación y dicha determinación se había convertido en poder puro.

— " _Eres genial Sakura-chan" —_ Pensó Naruto — Pero yo tampoco me quedare atrás.

Kakashi estaba en pleno aire, había realizo un salto para esquivar un segundo puñetazo de Sakura.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos y luego exhalar el aire que mantenía dentro de su cuerpo… despareció por completo.

— ¿Dónde está? — Se preguntó así mismo Kakashi — Naruto.

No necesito respuesta alguna, cuando sintió una vibración a su espalda se dio cuenta que su aprendiz había reaparecido detrás suyo.

Sin previo aviso, el rubio Uzumaki lanzo su primer golpe hacia la espalda de su Sensei, Kakashi reacciono a tiempo y giro su eje de gravedad en pleno aire para esquivar el golpe de Naruto.

Ambos cayeron al suelo y retrocedieron uno del otro.

Naruto quedo justo al lado de Sakura y Kakashi a unos metros de ambos Ninjas.

— Bien, bien… los felicito a ambos, parece ser que me confié un poco — El Jonin llevo su mano a su banda Ninja — Ya no son niños inocentes que se dejan engañar a la primera — Fue retirando la bandana que cubría su ojos izquierdo y al destaparlo revelo el Sharingan con el cual se labro su nombre — Ahora les mostrare… porque me llaman el Ninja que copio 1.000 jutsus.

La batalla había tomado por fin un aire de total seriedad.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Detrás de los árboles que cubrían el campo de entrenamiento #7 dos adultos veían con una sonrisa el encuentro que se estaba llevando a cabo.

— El presumido al fin peleara en serio — Jiraya estaba cruzado de brazos y tenía su cuerpo recostado del tronco de un árbol — Pero bueno, ¿Quién diría que crearías una versión juvenil tuya, Tsunade? Lo único que le hace falta es pecho y tendremos a una Tsunade de cabello rosa.

— Búrlate si quieres, pero mi alumna te sorprendió, ¿Cierto, Jiraya?

— Lo admito, la niña tiene talento si a esa edad posee tanta fuerza bruta, no perdiste el tiempo en estos años.

— Claro que no. Jiraya, ¿Por qué noto a Naruto distinto?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ese movimiento que uso no va con el estilo de lucha que el posee, por unos momentos pensé que estaba viendo a él mocoso Uchiha pelear en vez de a Naruto.

— No puedo responder a eso, ciertamente ese no es el estilo de lucha que posee Naruto, pero viéndolo bien se sintió tan espontaneo.

— Eso es verdad, por unos momentos pensé que era otra persona.

Jiraya abrió ambos ojos de golpe, ¿Cómo Demonios no pensó en esa posibilidad?

Miro a Naruto y comprendió a que se refería Tsunade, la mirada azul eléctrica que lo caracterizaba ahora era acompañada por una extraña seriedad que no era común en él.

— Ya comenzó el combate — Una voz femenina saco de sus pensamientos al Sannin — Vamos Hinata. Naru ya empezó a luchar.

— La mocosa Uchiha — Dijo Tsunade al verla llegar.

— La vieja Hokage — Señalo Benio al escucharla.

Abas miradas se vieron y tanto Jiraya como Hinata pudieron afirmar ver rayos de molestias entre ambas.

— Tsunade-sama, buenos días — Dejando el pleito de su amiga, la peli azul saludo con educación a la líder de la aldea — Es un placer verla hoy.

— Hinata — Tsunade sonrió al verla llegar junto a la Uchiha — Deja las formalidades a un lado.

— Lo intentare, pero usted es una imagen de respeto.

— Quitarte tantas formalidades es lo único que no puede moldearte como mi discípula.

— Lo lamento mucho.

— Vamos otra vez, bueno… solo espero que Naruto se contagie de algo de educación al estar contigo.

Detrás de Tsunade, el Sannin miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a su antigua compañera de equipo, en un principio estaba muy sereno y natural, pero luego de escuchar la palabra "Discípula" no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

— ¡Espera un momento Tsunade! — Exclamo el Sannin peliblanco, después de segundos sin reaccionar por fin pudo tomar la palabra — Entrenaste a una Hyuga, ¿Cómo diantres paso eso?

— Sobre eso, todo pasó cuando Sakura y yo llevábamos 4 meses de entrenamiento. Un día me encontré con esta niña que estaba entrenando sola en el campo de entrenamiento #7 y me quede observándola unos momentos, no vi nada interesante en ella pero me gano la curiosidad — Comenzó a explicar Tsunade — Después de unir cabos sueltos me di cuenta que es la niña con la que Naruto convivía mucho tiempo y bueno, cada semana la veía varias veces entrenando sola y al ver como siempre hacia la misma rutina me moleste y le comencé a explicar muy educadamente uno que otro movimiento para que cambiara la rutina monótona de los Hyugas.

— " _¿E-Educadamente? Usted me grito como 1 hora por siempre hacer lo mismo y luego de golpearme en la cabeza varias veces decidió enseñarme algo" —_ Tal parece que la historia de Tsunade fue un poco alterada en contexto — Después de eso, Tsunade-sama me llevo con Sakura-san y comenzamos a entrenar juntas, claro que Sakura-san iba mucho más adelante que yo, pero me esforcé para alcanzarla en menos de 1 años.

— Oh… eso es interesante, jamás pensé que una vieja con tal mal humor como tu entrenara a dos Gennin sin recibir algo a cambio — Jiraya no obtuvo respuesta de Tsunade. No, en vez de eso sintió como el puño de su antigua compañera de equipo golpeaba con fuerza su cabeza.

— La batalla… — La voz de la Uchiha saco de los pensamientos a todos los espectadores.

Obligándolos a mirar.

Sorprendiéndose por el desenlace que estaba teniendo la misma.

 _ **Parte III**_

Luego del ataque de gran fuerza que realizo Sakura, el Jonin peliblanco destapo su ojos mostrando el Sharingan que lo hiso merecedor de su fama.

Kakashi Hatake no se contendría más, ya ellos no eran niños pequeños. No, ellos ahora eran Ninjas de Konoha, compañeros de armas que protegerían su espalda en las misiones futuras, el peliblanco quería saber que tan fuerte se habían vueltos sus discípulos en estos años.

Al conocerse desde hace años, Naruto podía adivinar qué movimiento usaría Sakura. El contrataque del rubio y la peli rosa inicio con un ataque muy bien combinado, los clones de Naruto creaban las aperturas que Sakura necesitaba para atacar con su fuerza bruta a Kakashi.

Por supuesto el Ninja que Copia no era presa fácil, sus años de experiencia moldearon al Ninja prodigio que es hoy en día, Kakashi pudo esquivar cada ataque de ambos jóvenes aunque demostrando que estaba luchando en serio. El Sharingan lo ayudaba a predecir los movimientos de ambos y gracias a eso era capaz de predecir qué ocurriría después, en su mente ya estaba comenzando a crear la estrategia que usaría luego.

Pero necesitaba el momento exacto.

Si quería romper la combinación de ambos jóvenes Ninjas tenía que atacar justamente, después de unos minutos logro calcular el momento exacto para atacar.

Sakura se lanzó nuevamente hacia su persona e impacto un golpe que lo desequilibro momentáneamente, pero a pesar de eso puedo realizar el ataque exacto que necesitaba.

Con la peli rosa al frente, solo quedaba Naruto detrás de ella, si lo atacaba a él rompería la combinación que habían estado usando.

Por supuesto no atacaría a matar, Naruto era su preciado discípulo, un compañero de armas que consiguió ganarse su respecto hace muchos años.

Kakashi pensó en un principio que el rubio no esperaba el ataque que iba a usar a continuación, cuando trazo los sellos de manos necesarios para atacar se sorprendió al ver la mirada penetrante de Naruto viéndolo fijamente a él.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Acaso Naruto Uzumaki descubrió su futuro movimiento antes de siquiera hacerlo?

De igual forma atacaría para distraerlo, no le lanzaría el ataque directamente a Naruto si no al lado para hacerlo moverse de esa ubicación. Pero, justo cuando estaba por lanzar el ataque a esa ubicación, la mirada azul del rubio penetro el Sharingan que poseía.

No era un azul eléctrico lleno de vida. No, era un azul tan oscuro y siniestro que hiso que Kakashi reaccionara como si fuera un enemigo y por unos momentos olvido a quien estaba viendo.

Pero… ya era tarde, el ataque que había lanzo hacía el rubio fue directamente hacia él.

La enorme bola de fuego que realizo Kakashi cayó en picada sobre el cuerpo de Naruto Uzumaki, envolviéndolo por completo, explotando sobre el sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia.

Kakashi se recompuso y solo pudo mirar con desesperación como su alumno no esquivo su ataque, a pesar de todo lo que paso el rubio tubo tiempo suficiente para esquivar la bola de fuego que impacto sobre él.

Justo cuando el Jonin estaba por cancelar el examen, una risa comenzó a escucharse dentro de la bola de fuego. Dicha bola de fuego fue dispersa por un torbellino de viento que aisló el fuego de los alrededores.

Mostrando la figura sana y salva de Naruto Uzumaki.

Pero había algo diferente y sus conocidos lo sabían, a pesar de que ahí parado estuviera Naruto Uzumaki, era como si en realidad no lo fuera.

Además, el ojo izquierdo de color violeta claro solo confirmaba más dicha hipótesis.

Algo le había pasado a Naruto Uzumaki… algo había remplazado al rubio de ojos azules.

— Empecemos entonces — Su voz sonaba algo cambiada — El segundo raund… Kakashi.

Era oficial.

Esa persona de ahí… no era Naruto Uzumaki.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 3 de mi tercera historia…**_

 _ **He tenido problemas para escribir debido al tiempo y este capítulo fue el único de mis cuatro Fanfic que pude hacer, luego vendrá un nuevo capítulo de Spider-Man y posiblemente uno nuevo de Re: Life.**_

 _ **Esto será así hasta que finalice mis exámenes finales.**_

 _ **Pero dejando esos problemas a un lado, estoy satisfecho de cómo termino el capítulo, las intriga que deje pendiente y bueno… todo en realidad.**_

 _ **Hinata aquí ya no muestra la timidez que la caracterizo en la primera parte de Naruto y si se dieron cuenta la misma Tsunade fue la encargada de eliminarle la timidez.**_

 _ **Pobre chica, se imaginan lo que tuvo que pasar a manos de Tsunade.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, sin duda la cereza del pastel se lo lleva la final, ¿Quién será esa persona en el cuerpo de Naruto?**_

 _ **Pues sus dudas serán resultas en el próximo capítulo, pero acepto sus hipótesis así que me gustaría leerlas.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Quise hacen sentir ese toque romántico en la relación de ambos, Naruto asimilo a Menma y debido a eso por ende posee sus habilidades, pero usarlas es otra cosa, todo necesita entrenamiento. La madre de Hinata siempre quedo en el anonimato y quise usarla, solo diré que esta no será la última vez que la nombro en la historia.**_

 _ **THE BLACK SHIELD:**_

 _ **No amigo, yo no voy con FemSasuke, admito que la idea es curiosa no me gusta muchos los personajes cambiados de sexo, en mi Fanfic Life: Kizuna cree una hermana para Vali ya que no deseaba cambiarle el sexo al albino.**_

 _ **Ronaldc v2:**_

 _ **Nunca he leído un Fanfic de Naruto que mescle dicho tema de las dimensiones y me gustó la idea de hacer el reto, ya sabes, quise hacer algo nuevo que guste y atraiga al público que me sigue. Hinata y Benio, ¿Quién sabe? Todo es posible hasta lo imposible, okey eso ultimo no tiene sentido pero que lo tiene en este mundo amigo jejeje.**_

 _ **Zafir09:**_

 _ **Si amigo, tengo esa idea clara pero no quiero meterme por ese lado, siento que si voy por ahí volveré mi historia algo muy genérico y lo que yo quiero es dejar eso a un lado e innovar un poco. Pero tranquilo, tu Oc Senju si estará en mi historia, todo es posible.**_

 _ **Heisen Graal:**_

 _ **Siempre me guio por mi obra maestra que es Re: Life y agradezco que ustedes aprecien el modo en que voy llevando esa historia, todos saben que es mi historia predilecta y me esfuerzo por mejorarla. Naruto tendrá su romance junto a Hinata, ellos son piezas claves en la historia junto a Susuke y otra persona. Boku No Hero Academia espero que supere a Naruto, el creador afirmo que se inspiró en Naruto y si cree poder superarlo (Lo veo difícil pero la historia tiene con qué) yo con gusto acompañare esa obra hasta el final.**_

 _ **Bahamut-king:**_

 _ **Solo manténgamelos en secreto por ahora (Claro, cualquiera puede leer lo que estoy hablando contigo pero de igual forma hagamos el intento jejeje) acertaste amigo, ambas si lo son.**_

 _ **CCSakuraforever:**_

 _ **La nueva chica no aparecerá en la prueba por ahora, es más, ella no hará la primera misión junto a Naruto. Digamos que su estado está en neutral por ahora, pero me conocen y saben que mis personajes son todo menos predecible.**_

 _ **Dio619:**_

 _ **Oye esa no me la sabia, conocía los nombres pero no que odiaba ese ingrediente, gracias por el dato hermano. Esos libros me parecen interesantes, los buscare cuanto antes para devorarlos jejeje. Sabes que disfruto siempre hablar con unas de las primeras personas con la que forme amistad en Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Leonelj5:**_

 _ **Tranquilo amigo, como eres nuevo lo diré… yo no abandono y gracias por seguir mi historia.**_

 _ **Bladetri:**_

 _ **Lo hare, gracias.**_

 _ **duvanuzumaki3.0:**_

 _ **Lo agradezco amigo, nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **JosDXDARK:**_

 _ **Amigo vi que publicaste nuevo capítulo, no he podido leerlo pero lo hare dentro de poco y como siempre te deseo lo mejor y espera mi comentario que lo tienes más que asegurado jejeje.**_

 _ **Hpinvidente:**_

 _ **Cerca… muy cerca pero erraste un poco jejeje, lo único que puedo decirte es que esta será la mejor versión de Hinata.**_

 _ **total dxd:**_

 _ **Gracias compadre, aunque le cambie la personalidad a Benio siempre quedara su esencia y… técnicas. Solo hay que esperar el momento adecuado para saber usar un personaje épico.**_

 _ **Espero sus próximos ¡REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


End file.
